KMBC-TV
1953–1955 When KMBC-TV signed on the air as a CBS affiliate on August 2, 1953, the station operated as a shared service as two stations due to the FCC having awarded the channel 9 license in Kansas City to Cook Paint and Varnish Company (which operated WHB radio) and the Midland Broadcasting Company (owners of KMBC radio, now KMBZ), alternating 90 minutes of airtime and using the same channel allocation and transmitter, but broadcasting from separate studios. Cook Paint and Varnish purchased Midland in April 1954, ending the split-station arrangement, with KMBC-TV taking over the channel 9 frequency full-time on June 14 of that year. kmbcwhb.jpg|ID used during time periods KMBC-TV switched its broadcasting time over to WHB-TV kmbccbs.jpg|KMBC was originally a CBS affiliate during its first two years on the air 1955–1957 KMBC became an ABC affiliate on September 28, 1955, switching affiliations with KCMO-TV (now KCTV). kmbc50s.jpg|Print logo 1957–1961 1961–1971 Cook Paint and Varnish sold the KMBC stations to Metropolitan Broadcasting (later Metromedia) in 1961. kmbc63.jpg|Print logo kmbcbuilding60s.jpg|Logo on building sign 1971–1975 kmbcnews71.jpg|''Total News'' logo (1971–1975) kmbc72.jpg|Alternate print logo kmbcanchors70s.jpg|Len Dawson and Larry Moore in print ad (mid 1970s) 1975–1979 kmbc75.jpg|News promo (mid 1970s) kmbcnews75.jpg|News promo (late 1970s) kmbc1977-01.jpg|''Total News'' open (1975–1979) 1979–1982 kmbc1981a.jpg|''The News'' 6 p.m. open (1979–1982) kmbcnews81a.jpg|''The News'' 10 p.m. open (1979–1982) kmbcnews81b.jpg|Newscast close (1979–1982) kmbcbrief79.jpg|Newsbrief open Kmbc79logo.jpg|Print logo 1982–1983 Metromedia sold KMBC to its current parent company Hearst Corporation in 1982. The current "circle 9" logo was also introduced that year. kmbcnews82.jpg|''The News'' 10 p.m. open (1982–1983) kmbcbrief82.jpg|Newsbrief open kmbcbuilding.jpg|Print logo on "The Lyric" buidling Kmbc82.jpg|"So Good to Turn To" Station ID (1982–1984) 1983–1985 KMBC adopted its current newscast title KMBC 9 News in 1983. kmbcnews83.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' 5 p.m. open (1983–1985) kmbcbrief83.jpg|Newsbrief open (1983–1985) kmbcnewspromo.jpg|News promo (1983) Kmbc84.jpg|"Spirit of Kansas City" Station ID (1984–1986) 1985–1986 Kmbcnews85.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1985–1986) Kmbcbrief85.jpg|Newsbrief open (1985–1986) Kmbc80s.jpg|Station sign-on (early 1986) 1986–1988 KMBC's slogan "Where the News Comes First" debuted in 1986, and remained the slogan for the next 13 years. kmbcnews86.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1986–1988) kmbcbrief86.jpg|Newsbrief open 1988–1989 kmbcnews88.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1988–1989) kmbc88graphics.jpg|Graphics during talent open kmbcfirstnews.jpg|KMBC FirstNews promo (1989) 1989–1992 kmbcnews90s.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1989–1992) kmbcnews89.jpg|Graphics during talent open kmbcfirst90s.jpg|Promo featuring Frank Gari's "Turn to" campaign Kmbcnewsbuilding.jpg|News logo and slogan on "The Lyric" building 1992–1994 kmbcnews92open.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1992–1994) kmbcnews92.jpg|Graphics during talent open kmbcbrief92.jpg|Newsbrief open 1994–1995 kmbc94b.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1994–1995) 1995– KMBC's "Where the News Comes First" slogan lasted until late 1999. After which, the slogan became "Coverage You Can Count On", which remains to this day. KMBC_News.png|''KMBC 9 News'' logo (1995–present) Kmbc95.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (1995–1999) kmbc1999.jpg|KMBC Station ID (1999–2005) kmbc99newsfirst.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (January–September 1999) kmbc99newscoverage.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (September 1999–2000) kmbc09242005_nxpromo.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (2000–2005) kmbc2005.jpg|KMBC station ID (2005–2007) kmbc6pSa09242005_03logo.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (2005–2007) Kmbc_news.png|Station ID used in news open (2007–2011) kmbcnews2007.jpg|KMBC 9 News open (2007–2011) kmbccoverage.jpg|Slogan used in news open (2011–present) kmbcnews2011.jpg|''KMBC 9 News'' open (2011–present) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:Hearst Corporation Category:Kansas City Category:Missouri Category:Former Metromedia stations